Mistletoe
by VIKEMON
Summary: Christmas Oneshot : Short, Harry/Draco, after war, read & review!


Oneshot – Reunited with Mistletoe

**A/N: **_A cute little Christmas Oneshot, Merry Xmas everyone! ___

_--_

Harry wondered the halls of Hogwarts, bored. He had volunteered to stay on during Christmas because at one point he had been the teen wanting to enjoy the holiday at Hogwarts; he just never knew how mind numbingly boring it could be for the professors. He had marked all homework, planned new lessons and even cleaned his classroom from top to bottom and now he was completely out of work and out of mind, he stalked the castle and it's grounds and dawdled a while near the forbidden forest and the Quidditch pitch, promising himself he would get back on a broom someday in the near future, just to bring back old memories. He taught defence against the dark arts and he adored it- being in the only place he ever called a true home and teaching his favourite subject day in and day out. He stopped next to a window and gazed out at the sea green of the lake, it looked like glass - stained glass against the snow covered grounds. He sat on the ledge and let his eyes close, enjoying the sheer peace of the castle for a moment before they snapped back open, wide and fearful.

"Shit. The new teacher's coming at one." The young man muttered to himself, looking at his watch to see he had less than three minutes to get from the top floor of the building to the entrance hall to greet the new potions master.

Had anyone looked through a Hogwarts window at this point they would have seen a raven haired twenty one year old sprinting through the many corridors as fast as he could before stopping dead in his tracks, and consequently, nearly falling to his death. Harry looked down at where the stairs should have been but had moved, he tutted at the playful staircases and whispered something that could have been 'don't piss me about today you little bastards'. He decided not to wait any longer and instead ran back the way he came, choosing the 'normal' staircase option. Being still a young boy in his heart and soul, Harry Potter couldn't help but give into temptation and slide down every banister he came across, holding his arms high above his head and whooping as he saved time by having fun. Eventually he gracefully landed on the bottom stair in front of the double oak doors, where a young man was sat on a bench inspecting his fingernails impatiently. Harry gasped, he couldn't believe such a man had been hired here; he started in awe at the slender frame of Draco Malfoy, his platinum hair falling elegantly against his furrowed brow in silky strands. Harry coughed politely and his ex-rivals head shots up, the blonde raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"I should have known it would be you meant to be greeting me, you're ten minutes late and I've frozen my arse off so cut to the chase potter, where's my room?"

Draco's sharp tongue snapped Harry into action; he looked the boy up and down and decided this could get fun. They would either end up duelling or having amazingly passionate sex. Harry for one hoped it was the latter, he had long admired the form of the young Malfoy, he was toned yet slim and was incredibly delicious – especially when he was being rude and insulting. The defence against the dark arts teacher nodded towards the dungeons "You have chambers down there or you can have the room next to mine, take your pick."

Draco looked painfully from Harry to the cold stone corridor leading to potions. "I'll take the room next to yours, I don't work well without heat and I don't want to end up looking like a corpse."

"Follow me then Malfoy" Harry turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, followed by his new colleague. After a few silent minutes Harry decided to have some fun and brighten up his dreary winter afternoon "So, the sex god of Hogwarts returns"

Apparently Draco didn't find this funny, he snorted sarcastically and replied. "I know I am incredibly good looking but no-one ever called me that."

'_That's what you think' _Harry thought, smiling to himself. "Hmm, incredibly, yes. Why are you back here Malfoy? I would have thought you'd want to earn your fortune at the Ministry liked your dear old dad"

Draco looked baffled at Harry agreeing with his vanity but still replied smartly. "Well I guess I just can't be dealing with not having you in my life Potter, you are after all the bane of it. I need you. I miss the banter" He laughed at himself and shook his head, perhaps working with Harry wouldn't be so bad, they may even get close as Draco had wanted in their first year, heck, no-one could say anything about it, none of their friends worked here.

"Our _sexually tense _banter brought you back to me, eh?" Harry sniggered; he saw the highly decorated hall ahead of them and planned what to do.

"Yes Potter, oh the sexuality of it all, you know, with you gritting your teeth every time I said something mildly hurtful. Very sexy." He shook his head again and looked at Harry "Maybe it's time to put all that behind us."

Harry's stomach melted and back flipped at the genuine look in Draco's eyes. "Maybe it is. I'm pretty sure we'd do well to be friends." '_And more than that too' _he added in his mind.

"I think so too." Draco didn't notice Harry had lagged behind as he carried on walking.

Draco looked around him at the glittering decorations, they got even more elaborate every year he saw them, small snowflakes glided down from the ceilings and the suits of armour every so often coughed out candy canes, the place was covered in baubles and holly. He loves Christmas, the whole warm feel of it made him happy, he wouldn't rather be anywhere but at Hogwarts during this holiday, he always stayed over when he was studying, just never really cared to eat at the set times, instead requesting meals from the kitchen to be brought to him. He was happy, truly happy, and this Christmas would be made even better by Harry, his new friend, someone to talk to and get to know, someone to make everything more special.

--

"I so dare you, Malfoy." A voice came from behind; Draco turned back round to see Harry stood, squared up.

"You want a fight? No way I need to get planning lessons, I'm busy" The blonde boy shook his head.

"No, I want quite the opposite actually Draco" Harry pointed above him to the delicate mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, he repeated again "I dare you Malfoy"

"You're daring me to kiss you? Harry, that's truly ridiculous" the new potions master flipped his hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're scared" Harry teased.

"I am not afraid, I could, I just don't want to, what's the point?"

Harry giggled slightly, "What's the point in refusing Malfoy; honestly, you are scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not, if it makes you so happy, I'll do it." He stepped forward and placed his arms round Harry's waist, pressing his forehead against the slightly shorter man's before adding "and I know this will make you very, very happy" he lightly touched his top lip against Harry's and drew the boy closer before deepening their kiss.

Harry's heart was pounding, Malfoy's mouth was soft and warm, he remembered how he and Cho had shared their first kiss under the mistletoe in the room of requirements, but this seemed so much more exciting, arousing and magical, he reached up and clung to Draco's neck, gently pressing his tongue to the blonde boys lower lip, another tongue invitingly touched his and they began to explore each other mouths so elegantly and delicately that the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. A war could have broken out in Hogwarts and the two boys' would be blissfully unaware, their hands moved to feel the parts of each others bodies they had always wanted to touch. Draco's long slender fingers caressed Harry's hair as his other hand encircled the boy's strong and muscular back, he heard Harry softly moan into his lips and slid his thigh between Harry's legs, slowly moving it upwards, he loved the reaction he got as the smaller man melted in his arms.

They eventually broke away, ending their kiss a small, short, sweet peck. Draco sighed and against pressed his forehead to Harry's, looking deep into the emerald eyes which hopefully and expectantly gazed back at him.

"Well I'm never going to get rid of you now; you seemed to very much enjoy that"

Harry's heart fell "And, you didn't?"

The blonde laughed silently and pulled backwards, looking at Harry but still keeping his arms around the young man, "I probably enjoyed that more than you Potter" he traced a finger over Harry's scar and smiled "Now, come on, you'd best show me where you'll probably be sleeping from now on seeing as you have taken a liking to me at last.

Harry looked at Draco and paused, he looked the same as he had when he was seventeen, he was so immensely beautiful, it had been four long years since they had laid eyes upon each other and now the tension that ran through them like electric currents was back, in the form of lust, caring and love. Draco's hand found Harry's and he leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear.

"While we're young, dear"


End file.
